Wyck
planet"Wyck" Workshop — TheStarWarsRP.com |death= |species= Promotional image |gender= |height=0.66 sHe is the same height and weight as Jedi Grand Master . |mass=13 s |hair= Young Wyck promotional image , later silver |eyes=Black |skin=Green |cyber= |era=Dawn of the Republic era |affiliation=* Jedi Order ** Jedi army *** Jedi Consular |masters= |apprentices= }} Wyck, a member of a , was a wise and experienced Jedi Knight and, later, consular in the days prior to, during, and after the Hundred-Year Darkness. Wyck was inducted into the Jedi Order over a century prior to the shadow war and the Tragedy of Ilum. As a trainee, he aspired to be a keeper of ancient Jedi knowledge, but was cut short (after his knighthood) when adherents of the dark side of the Force were expelled from the Order and launched a war on the Jedi. Though reluctant, Wyck joined the fight against these exiles in order to protect the larger galaxy from being consumed by the fighting. As a result, he was present for the battle of Tython, which saw the destruction of the there. Later, he was also present for the tragedy on , which saw the Order betrayed by its own Grand Master. Wyck was profoundly changed by these events and joined the Jedi Consulars in the aftermath. Biography Early life Wyck was born on a mysterious y world some twenty-four years prior to the onset of the Hundred-Year Darkness. At a young age, he was discovered to have tremendous potential within the Force and was taken into the Jedi Order for training. Eventually, he ventured to and obtained a , with which he used to construct his own lightsaber. Sometime afterwards, he was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight. The Hundred-Year Darkness Wyck was among the few Jedi who was present before the conflict known as the Hundred-Year Darkness. He desired to become a Jedi archivist and , but the expulsion of the adherents of the dark side of the Force, who subsequently launched a war on the Jedi, cut his plan short. Though reluctantly, Wyck joined the war to prevent it from spreading to the larger galaxy, an intention which ultimately failed. Battle of Tython Tragedy on Ilum Aftermath Shadow war Personality and traits Wyck was among the few Jedi who remembered the Order as it was before the schism separating it into factions of Light and Dark. The Hundred-Year Darkness left him spiritually and emotionally wounded, as he lost a great many friends, mentors, and students to the warfare between Jedi and . But, though the war damaged him, it was also the ultimate factor in shaping him into the Jedi he eventually became: a protector of the weak and innocent, as well as a great scholar of Jedi history and lore. As one of the oldest members of the Jedi Order (in his day) Wyck was a wise being with over a century of experience as both a Jedi and a warrior. As a result, he often found himself exasperated with the zealous fervor with which the younger generation of Jedi pursued war and vengeance. All the same, he was eager to share his wisdom with them, which led him (alongside his longtime love of learning and preserving knowledge) to desire the acquisition and restoration of ancient Jedi knowledge, which he believed would not only aid in restoring the Order to the way it was before the war, but also properly guide the younger generation back into the light. Wyck was also an exceedingly kind-hearted being, almost to a fault. He cherished all life and especially had a soft spot for those lifeforms that were affected by the war. As a Jedi Consular, in addition to his hunger for more Jedi knowledge, he also took on missions to broker peace and to mend the Order's image by reaching out to those impacted by the war—healing wounds and helping those in need wherever he traveled. Consequently, he was disdainful of anything associated with the dark side. He adopted a harsh stance towards those who dabbled in darkness and was sharp and often-times even cold towards those who toed the line. This behavior was perhaps inspired by the horrors he saw inflicted by those who practiced the dark side over the course of the war. Perhaps his greatest weakness was the attachment he felt towards all he came to care about. Wyck carried the wounds of the Hundred-Year Darkness and mourned for those important to him whom he lost. Though he continued to train himself to let go of that which he feared to lose, Wyck found this a constant struggle that, more often that not, he failed to succeed. Powers and abilities Like all known members of his species, Wyck possessed an incredibly strong connection to the Force, which instantly qualified him for Jedi training upon his discovery. Over a century of life and experience matured this inherent, latent power as he, in turn, matured into a full-fledged Jedi Knight. Despite his pacifism, he was also a skilled duelist, and honed his talents with a lightsaber throughout a century of warfare with the fallen Dark Jedi. Force powers Unlike most Jedi in the generations following his, Wyck experienced a proper apprenticeship, and thus had time to learn and acquire a reasonable skill over the aspects of the Force. He could easily move objects with his mind and, despite his small size, was able to move reasonably large objects thanks to this power. In fact, of all the abilities granted by the Force, Wyck was most skilled at using Force powers which relied upon or manipulated the mind. Because of his small size, Wyck also had to rely upon Force powers which allowed him more mobility: powers such as and , which he used to considerable skill alongside his lightsaber abilities in combat. However, because so much of Wyck's life was dedicated to learning, his Force powers did not developed as much as one might expect over the course of the Hundred-Year Darkness, making him as strong as an average Knight. Lightsaber combat As a duelist, Wyck adhered to the , or Ataru, style of lightsaber combat. Though highly aggressive, this particular lightsaber form was necessitated by Wyck's small size. As with the rest of his abilities, Wyck possessed average mastery over the lightsaber, honed from decades of experience during the Hundred-Year Darkness. Other skills Outside of his Jedi skills, Wyck proved to be at least a reasonably skilled , though his Jedi craft had to be modified to account for his unusually small stature. Due to his wisdom and considerable knowledge, Wyck was also a talented leader when the situation called for it. Linked to this, and his affiliation to the Jedi Consulars, was his skills as a diplomat and an negotiator, which he uses on missions to heal the brokenness left behind on some worlds in the wake of the Great Jedi Civil War. Equipment Wyck wields a -bladed as his weapon of choice. He also wears a around his neck, as a , as a reminder of the dangers of the dark side of the Force. Behind the scenes Wyck's name was taken from the surname of First Builder Othel Yarwyck from 's series. It is also a play on the word " ," which acts to fuel the flames of a —drawing clear allusions between the creation of light and the light side of the Force. Visually, Wyck was inspired by and based upon the concept of a young . Some images of his younger self (particularly during the Hundred-Year Darkness) were also borrowed from , a member of his species who appears in ." " — Appearances * TheStarWarsRP.com: The First Sith Notes and references Category:Male Category:Yoda's species Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Consulars